Four loves me!
by sweetposioncupcake
Summary: Tris just got attacked by Peter,Drew,and Al. Four saves her and asks her to stay at his place.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!:P So usually I do anime fanfictions, but this time I decided to do divergent because I absolutely love Tris and four- FourtrisXD anyways, I hope you guys like it! Rated M. For lemons! Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. And a reminder: This is after chapter twenty one when Tris got attacked by Peter,Drew, and Al. **

Tris was sleeping in the tightly packed room with all the other initiates. Right beside her was Christina on her bed, and Will on her leftside on his bed. Everything was peaceful and quiet, until someone walked into the room. Tris immediately woke up.

"What if peter or molly are trying to pull a prank on me?" Tris thought and groaned. The thought of Peter or Molly trying to pull a prank on her scared her, but also made her mad with rage.

They closed the door and Tris heard quiet footsteps. Coming towards her bed too. She pretended to be asleep, and when the time came she would turn around and attack them. Whoever it was. She grew more nervous as she felt eyes skimming the room, and knew that someone was walking in her direction. Tris thought about that one initiate that got a knife put in his eye while he was sleeping and hoped to God that it was not Peter coming to get revenge on her like he did to the initiate. Tris felt shivers go up her spine. All of sudden she felt hands on her. She jumped and turned around fixing to punch whoever it was.

"Calm down, its only me." Four said whispering, grabbing her arm lightly before she could punch him.

"You scared me." Tris said out of breath.

"Sorry. Come with me." Four said helping her out of bed. She got up qiuetly and walked out the door with him. She shut the door behind them quietly.

"Whats wrong?" Tris asked half asleep.

Four hugged her as his body went up against hers. She hoped he couldn't tell that she had a child figure. Four squeezed her tighter as he hugged her.

"Four?" Tris asked calmly looking up at him.

"What are you doing?" Four asked looking into her eyes worried.

"What do you mean?" Tris said confused.

He pulled her back from the hug and looked at her firmly.

"I mean, why are you sleeping in the same room as the people who just attacked you?" Four asked looking into her eyes with his fierce chocolate colored eyes. Tris didn't really know what to say. His face made her forget everything and made her stomach turn upside down. She stuttered.

"I don't have anywhere else to go." Tris said being honest. She noticed Four looked almost pale and that he looked like he was about to be sick. He hated Peter, Drew, and Al for attacking Tris like that. What did she do to them to make them hate her so much? Fours mind went off into different directions. He stopped thinking and looked at Tris.

Four looked at her and then down at the floor and back up at her.

"Why don't you stay at my place? You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." He said looking down at her blushing a little.

"It'll be safer than staying here. I don't want your eye to be poked out in the middle of the night." He grabbed her arm and started to walk towards his place.

"Wait, Four." Tris said stopping.

"What?" Four asked looking into her eyes. Tris didn't want to take his bed from him and she definitely didn't want to sleep in the same bed as him. Well, maybe she did want to sleep in the same bed as him but she was terrified of things getting intimate. She wouldn't know what to do.

"I can't take your bed from you." Tris said acting selfless like she usually acts. She can't help it though, she came from abnegation.

"We'll share it then." Four said grabbing her arm and walking towards where he lived.

Tris was kinda nervous. She had never shared a bed with a guy before. Thinking about her sharing a bed with Four almost scared her; excited her at the same time. Just knowing that she was gonna share a bed with him made her dizzy.

"Are you sure you want to?" Tris asked.

Four stopped and looked at her. "You don't want to?" Four freaked out for a moment. Maybe she didn't have the same feelings for him as he had for her.

Tris looked at him. "I want to, but not unless you want to." Tris said looking at the floor blushing madly.

Four cupped his hands around her face and looked at her.

"I want to." Four replied being honest.

"Okay." Tris said following him to his room.

She felt kinda excited but scared.

Tris'es P.O.V.

"He grabbed me by the arm and led me to his room. His arms are big and muscular which makes him more desirable. He's leading me to his room to sleep in the same bed as him but... what If he tries something on me? I don't know if I would even want to get intimate with him. Ya hes brave and handsome and almost every girl wants him but I don't know if I could handle it. Wait. Think for a moment. This is Four were talking about. He would never try something on me I wouldn't want him to do. At least I don't think he would. But what if he did try something? What would I do..."

Normal P.O.V.

Tris and four got to his apartment after walking for ten minutes. He reached in his pocket to get his keys and opened the door. He walked in while Tris stood at the door.

"Well." Four said looking at her.

"You can come in."

"Oh sorry." Tris said walking in shutting the door behind her. She noticed that the first thing she saw in his apartment was the words "Fear God alone." Written on his wall.

"Where did you go?" Four asked turning around after he put his jacket down on the couch.

Tris looked at him confused. "What?"

"I mean where did you go after I took you to the infirmary?" Four asked.

"I went to find Christina and Will." Tris said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Okay." Four said walking towards the couch to sit down. Tris sat down beside him.

"Why did they attack you?" Four asked.

"I don't really know." Tris said. "Maybe its because I'm number one on the score boards in stage two. Tris said looking down.

"Well, whenever you get the chance and I mean this from the bottom of my heart, ruin them."

Tris looked at Four he looked a little scary, his eyes staring straight at her.

"I can't." Tris said. She knew she couldn't, not what happened last time she was getting dressed in the shower room and Molly, Peter, and Drew and a couple of his other friends tried to attack her.

"Yes you can." Four said putting his hand on hers.

"I don't think you understand." Tris replied.

"They touched me."

Four froze and his eyes turned darker. He turned pale again and looked as if he was about to beat someone to a pulp.

"They touched you?" He asked in a low voice.

Tris looked up and saw that he was mad. He looked scarier than on the first day of training.

"Almost. I darted out of the shower room before they could." Tris said blushing madly.

"Who all tried to touch you?" Four asked trying to keep him calm.

"Um... Peter,Drew, and a couple of his other friends. Molly was there too but she didn't really do anything."

Four shook his head.

"Why didn't you report this?" Four asked.

"Because. I'm not scared of them. Reporting them would make me look like a coward. Like I'm too weak to stand up to them." Tris said about to burst into tears, not because she was scared of them but because she was filled with rage and hate.

"Don't worry. We will get back at them." Four said tightening his grip around her hand.

Instead of refusing to get back at them she just nodded. She couldn't help it, she wanted to get back at them too. And even though she was raised in abnegation, she changed. She is no longer a little girl who wore dresses all the time and forgave people. She is a strong woman from dauntless, and if anybody messed with her or Four, she would ruin them.

"Four?" Tris asked.

"What?" Four replied.

"Why do you care about me so much?"

Four stared at the floor blushing.

I care about you because you're the only one who understands me. You're brave, you're smart and I think I'm in love with you.

Tris froze and looked up at him. She felt so excited. Four just said that he loved her. She felt like screaming.

"But why me? I'm not pretty but I'm not ugly, I have the body of a 12 year old, and everyone thinks I'm the stiff. You could have any woman here at dauntless. But you chose me. Why?" She said staring down at the floor.

Four stood up and pulled her up with him. He reached his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"You may not be beautiful." He whispered in her ear. "But to me you are. I love you Tris, and every time I see you my heart melts and my hands go shaky. I don't know why you don't think your not beautiful because you are. And I don't ever want to see you get hurt again, or ever throw knives at you again. And I don't want any other woman. I want you. I want you all to myself. I love you so much and your very dear to me. The thought of some other guy touching you, scares me. So please don't ever leave me." Four whispered in her ear.

Tris pulled away from the hug and looked up at him.

"I think I'm in love with you too." Tris said looking into his eyes.

Tris'es P.O.V.

I know for sure I'm in love with four. I've been wondering all this time why my heart starts pounding around him and I know why now. I know why he saved me from Drew, Peter, and Al. Because he loves me.

I look into his eyes as he leans down and firmly kisses me on the lips. I wrap my arms around him tangling my hands in his hair. He holds me close to him so our bodies are touching. He flicks my upper lip wanting permission in my mouth. I let him in as we make out with our tongues. He pulls me closer to him and his hands trail down my body. He starts to kiss my neck and he picks me up and carries me to his bed.

**Thats the end of this chapter! Go to the next chapter for some lemons!:P And please leave a nice review :D **


	2. Peaceful sleep

**Hi guys! This is the next chapter to "Four loves me!" Anyways, I hope you guys like it! (Lemons coming in the next few chapters.) And ya, here it is. Rated M. **

Tris'es P.O.V.

Four carries me to his bed and lays me down gently climbing on top of me. His big strong hands move down to my hips as he leans forward and kisses me. We kiss each other fiercely as my arms wrap around his neck. His tongue wandered in my mouth as we french kissed. It feels weird kissing him, but at the same time I want to so badly so I keep kissing him. I can't stop kissing him. I'm starting to realize that all along I've loved Four, I just hadn't realized it yet. My hands tangle around his hair and we stop kissing for a moment, catching our breaths.

Normal P.O.V.

Tris and four stopped kissing breathing hard, their heads touching one another.

"I don't want to go too fast." Tris spoke.

"Thats okay." Four said smiling. "We should probably get some sleep."

"Okay." Tris said out of breath.

"I'll be right back." Four said getting off of her and walking to his bathroom.

Tris sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. She thought about one of her fears. Intimacy. She was terrified of it. She didn't know if she was ready. She remembered that one time her mom had told her that Tris could have sex when she became older. As long as she used protection and knew that the person she was having sex with was the one she would love forever then she could do it.

Four opened the bathroom door and he was left in his boxers with a black t shirt on. Tris tried really hard not to stare. She had just never been in another room with a guy before kissing, let alone in his boxers. Four came over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Where did you go, yesterday?" Four asked staring at her.

"Um... to see my brother." Tris replied.

"Whats his name?"

"Caleb." Tris says quietly.

"What faction is he in now?" Four looked at the floor.

"Erudite." Tris said. She still couldn't believe that Caleb had chosen erudite. Erudite, the ones that are planning to over throw abnegation. It makes Tris mad to even think about it.

"Why did you go to see him?" Four asks being curious. He wanted to know because he cares about Tris and wants to know all the time where shes going or who shes going with. But he can't help from wanting to know that. Hes overprotective.

"I just wanted to talk to him, I haven't seen him in a while." Tris said looking up at Four.

"Did Eric find out that you left Dauntless to go see your brother in Erudite?" Four asks. Even though Tris did break a dauntless rule by going to see her brother without someone accompanying her during this time, four still wants to protect Tris. Especially from Eric. Knowing him, he'd rip her to shreds.

"I don't think so." Tris said.

Four looks sternly into her eyes.

"Don't leave the compound unless I'm with you. Okay?" He says.

"Okay." Tris replied.

Four looks back at the ground and then looks up at Tris who looks really tired.

"We should probably go to sleep." Four said. "We don't have to wake up early for training tomorrow because we have the day off." "So, I wanna show you something tommrow."

"Okay, what is it you want to show me?" Tris had no idea what he wanted to show her, but whatever it was she felt kinda nervous yet excited about it.

Four smiled. "You'll see." "But for now you need to go to sleep." Four kissed her on the head and they both laid down to go to sleep.

"Tris?" She heard him say.

"Ya?" She asked.

"Is it okay if I put my arm around you?"

Tris thought about it for a second. He wanted to put his arm around her. This made her feel really happy inside. It was almost like all the bruises and cuts she had gotten from Peter, Drew, and Al, weren't even there anymore.

"Ya. Thats fine." Tris replied.

Four stuck his arm around her hugging her protectively. His big hands laid flat over her stomach. His face right next to her ear. She felt his body right behind her and noticed how big and strong Four was. She closed her eyes. For once since she joined dauntless, she felt safe lying with Four.

"Tris?"

"What is it?" Tris asked eyes still closed.

"I love you." He said murmuring into her hair.

"I love you too Four." She said as they both fell sleep.

**Ta-Da! That was chapter 2, hoped you guys liked it! I will be writing the next chapter as soon as possible. Please leave a nice review and go eat dauntless cake. XD **


	3. Fear

**Hey you guys I'm back! Thank you for the amazing reviews! I plan to be writing more. I want to post a chapter each day of the week if thats possible. But I don't know how that will work out so we'll see. Anyways, This is the part in the book when Al tries to apologize to Tris, but instead she yells at him. And the story is gonna be a little different throughout the chapters because first of all, I don't want Al to die, second- I love Fourtris. So ya I hope you guys enjoy! Rated M. **

Tris walked through the hallway, the same hallway she got attacked in last night. Her head throbbed from last night when Peter slammed her head against the wall. Tris wondered how she could get back at him. She was going to ask Four if he would walk with her to the cafeteria because she felt scared to be by herself. But when she woke up he was already gone. He left a note saying- "Tris, I had to go somewhere today, I'll see you later. Be brave. I love you. From, Four."

Tris was thinking about the letter he left.

Tris'es P.O.V.

He left me a letter saying that he loved me and that he had to go somewhere. But what scares me is that he didn't tell me where. What if I were to get attacked again? I don't think I could take them. I mean, I almost died last night. I would've if Four hadn't had shown up. I hope Peter, Drew, and Al are no where to be seen. The last thing I need is to see them. Especially Al. I don't know why he would attack me but whatever it was he must have been really mad. I remember his face. It was filled with anger and hate, but also something else. I didn't know what he was doing, but I also don't remember what I did to make him so mad. Could it really be because I'm in first place and hes failing? Is that why he attacked me?

Normal P.O.V.

Tris walked in the cafeteria. She found Christina and Will and sat down right next to Christina. Christina looked over at Tris and stared at her.

"Oh my god. Tris, why do you have so many cuts and bruises?" Christina said hugging her.

"Um..." Before Tris could even get anything out she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Tris can I talk to you for a second?"

Tris recognized the voice. It was Al's. Tris turned around and saw that he had a cut on his lips, and half of his face was black and blue. She stood up to meet his level.

"Listen, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Al said looking her in the eyes. She could tell that he was fixing to cry. But so was she. Not because She felt bad for him but because he attacked her after he had tried to kiss her when it was visiting day.

"I- I don't know whats wrong with me." Al spoke. "Please can you ever forgive me?"

Tris looked at Al, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"If you ever come close to me again, I will kill you."

"Tris..." Al said a tear coming out of his eye.

"You need to stay away from me!" Tris shouted this which made all of the other initiates look at her. But she didn't care, she was mad and upset that Al would ever attack her.

"I trusted you! And you tried to kill me! You are a coward!" Tris said a tear rolling down her cheek. Al looked at her and then at the ground. He walked away heading towards the room. Tris sat down beside Christina and Will. She told them the whole story of how Drew,Peter, and Al attacked her and then Four saved her and let her sleep at his apartment. Will and Christina looked shocked.

"I just can't believe..." Christina said looking at Tris. "Why would Al do that?" Christina asked.

"I don't know." Tris spoke. "I guess its because I'm number one on the score boards and hes failing. I just don't know Christina." Christina held Tris'es hand.

"Well, I never would have pictured Al to do something as coward less as that." Will said biting into a burger.

Tris'es mind was a mess. She didn't know what to think or to do. She realized that from then on, she would have to be more careful of who she was friends with.

* * *

Tris was in the room sitting on her bed talking to Christina and Will who were also on her bed.

They were talking about how they were gonna get back at Peter,Drew, and Al. They were all very quiet about talking about it though. They didn't want anyone else to know what they were planning.

Four opened the door and walked into the room.

"I need to see you Tris." Four said.

Tris looked at Christina and Will and they looked at her as if to say "Why aren't you going with him?" Tris got up and followed Four out the door.

She saw Peter out in the hallway snickering.

"Look its the stiff." Peter said leaning against the wall. Tris put her head down trying to ignore him. Four walked up to Peter, and all of a sudden Peter's posture changed. Four got right up in his face.

"If you ever touch her again, you will be dead within that day." Four said in his scariest voice his eyes boring into peters eyes. "Why don't you go tell your little friends that too." Peter looked frightened for the first time since hes been in dauntless.

"Am I clear?" Four asked.

"Yes." Peter said looking down.

"Good." and with that Four grabbed Tris'es arm and pulled her with him down the hallway. Tris looked over at Four- whose face was red all over and his expression was mad.

Four's P.O.V.

"I hate Peter. If he ever tries to touch Tris again I will definitely kill him. I don't care if he's trying to touch her in a sexual way or a fighting way. I will kill him if he does it again. I will show him no mercy. And if any of his friends try to touch her I will kill them too. I am not letting them be the reason that she ends up dead at the bottom of the chasm. I love her too much to let other people destroy her and beat her. I love her with all my heart.

Normal P.O.V.

"Four?" Tris asked.

"Hmm?" Four asked turning back. "Your kinda squeezing hard." Tris said looking down at her arm that he was holding.

"Oh sorry." Four said letting go.

"So where are we going?" Tris asked following him down to the chasm.

"My favorite place." Four said taking her hand and holding her hand walking down the stairs to the bottom of the chasm. She followed him all the way to the bottom of the chasm where water splashed against rocks and where it was peaceful. Four sat down on the concrete and Tris sat down with him.

"It so peaceful down here." Tris spoke. "You must love this place."

"I come down here every now and then when I want to get away." Four said.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Tris asked.

"Yes."

Tris looked around with all the rocks and moss and water splashing against the sides of the rocks.

"Its beautiful down here Four." Tris said.

"tris." Four said.

"What?" Tris replied.

"Don't call me that."

"What should I call you then?" Tris looked confused.

"Tobias." Four said holding her hand.

Tris instantly realized who he was and what his old faction was.

Tris'es P.O.V.

Oh my god. If he says he wants me to call him Tobias then... that must mean that hes Marcus'es son. I only know one Tobias. And that Tobias was abused by his father. Tris'es eyes got big.

**There you go! This was chapter three! I hope you guys liked it! I will be writing more! I'll actually probably be writing tommrow because I'm homeschooled and I have nothing else to do:/ Anyways leave a nice review and ya:P **


	4. Jealousy

**Hey guys I'm back! This is chapter 4 and its where Tris finds out that Four is actually Tobias. Anyways, I will try to do the 5th chapter as soon as possible and ya. Enjoy!:P**

Tris sat there shocked. It could just be a coincidence that Four has the same name. Or it could be that he is Tobias.

"So your'e... Marcus'es son?"

"Yes." Four answered.

"Oh." Tris said looking down.

"What?"

Tris didn't want to ask him if Marcus had ever beat him. First of all, thats probably something he doesn't want to talk about. And second, its not her place to ask him that question.

"Nothing." Tris said looking at his big hands. "So your'e from abnegation?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were a dauntless born or something." Tris said.

"Why would you think that?" Four said in a deep voice.

"I don't know, you just seemed really good at training and beating up people and throwing knives at me."

Four laughed. "Ya no I'm definitely a dauntless born." He said joking.

"I don't think I would survive here if I was a dauntless born." He spoke.

"What made you leave abnegation?" Tris asked.

"What made you leave?" Four asked Tris.

"Well I don't want to be selfless anymore. I've been it my whole life and I'm tired of it. I want to look in the mirror and not get punished for looking in it too long. And I also left because I've always admired dauntless, and I just thought it would be fun to be in dauntless. But of course that changed as as soon as I got here." Tris said.

"So why did you leave abnegation?" she looked up at Four.

"I didn't want to be in that faction anymore." Four said looking at her. "Also mainly because of my dad."

"What about your dad made you want to leave abnegation?" She asked, kind of regretting that she asked that.

"He was a horrible man. He taught me to never get too close to your family, because they could betray you at any moment. And thats what he did."

"Oh." Tris replied.

"Do you like it here at dauntless?" Tris asked him.

"Well its better than abnegation. Theres really only two things I like about dauntless."

"Whats that?" Tris wanted to know. Maybe it was not being bossed around by your parents, maybe it was because he could wear black instead of boring grey.

"Well first off, theres dauntless cake, which I love." Tris looked up at him and giggled.

"What?" Four smiled.

"Okay." Tris said. "Whats the other thing?"

Four looked at Tris.

"You."

Tris'es heart melted. He loved being at dauntless because of her. She was extremely happy.

Tris'es P.O.V.

"You." Four said looking straight at me. He leaned forward and brushed the hair out of my face. I could feel his breath against mine. He inched closer and his lips brushed against mine. It started out as a peck on the lips which soon became more passionate. His hands grabbed my sides. I wrapped my arms around him as he stuck his tongue in my mouth. We battled with our tongues for a few minutes. He pulled away out of breath.

"I love you Tris."

"I love you Tobias." I said smiling.

* * *

It had been about three days later and Tris and Al still weren't talking to one another. He slept right across from her which made it hard not to bump into him. Al had tried talking to Christina and Will to tell them to let Tris know that he really was sorry, but of course they didn't listen to him.

Tris'es P.O.V.

I'm walking to the cafeteria by myself when I hear something. It better not be Peter. I picked up the pace knowing someone was following me. I almost started running when someone grabbed my shoulder and made me turn around. It was Al.

"Listen Tris," Al said.

I tried to walk away but he got in front of me.

"Tris please." He said grabbing my hands.

"Let go of me." I said in a deep voice.

"Tris, I just want you to know that I really am sorry. I don't know why I attacked you. I guess it was because I'm jealous that you're in first place on the score board and I'm not. And I just want you to know, that... I love you." I looked at him and walked away. He grabbed me by my waist and pinned me against the wall.

Four's  
P.O.V.

I'm looking for Tris. She was supposed to meet me in the cafeteria ten minutes ago but shes not here. I walk up to Christina and Will, her friends.

"Wheres Tris?" I ask in a manly voice.

"Uh I don't know, I saw her this morning but I don't know where she went."

"And you Will?" I asked.

"I don't know either, I haven't seen her since about eight o clock this morning."

"Okay." I step back and start to walk away. I think I can find her If I look down all the hallways that she would take to get to the cafeteria. What scares me is that Peters not here either. He better not have something to do with Tris. I walk past the chasm and go down another hall when I hear someone yelling. Tris. I run down the hallway panting when I turn the corner I see her pinned up against the walls by Al. He had her arms pinned up above her head and he leaned forward and kissed Tris. I started running towards them as Tris pulls away from the kiss.

"Let me go!" She screams.

"Hey!" I say running up to Al and punching him right in the jaw. He stumbles back a few steps and I punch him in the gut. He collapses to the floor.

Normal P.O.V.

Tris runs up to Four and Four puts her behind his back, like hes trying to protect her from Al.

"The first thing that you learn from me Al, is that you don't ever touch her." Four said in a harsh voice.

"If I see you touching her again I will end you." Four said holding Tris'es hand walking away from Al, leaving him there. They walked past the corner and Four looked at Tris.

"He didn't touch you anywhere did he?" Four asked angrily.

Tris stared at Four who was mad; so was she.

"No." Tris said. She felt tears swelling up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry right in front of Four but she couldn't help it. Four looked at her when a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey, its okay." Four said hugging her.

"I thought I was gonna die again, or be raped." Tris spoke crying.

"But you didn't." Four spoke. He looked down at her and kissed her on the forehead. "Come on, lets go to the cafeteria and get some food. Okay?"Four asked still holding her.

"Okay." He let go of Tris and held her hand instead as they walked to the cafeteria.

**That was chapter 4! I hope you guys liked it! Chapter 5 coming soon! **


	5. Stay with me

**Hi!:P this is chapter 5. This chapter is right when in the last chapter, Four beat up Al for kissing Tris and ya. I hope you like it! :D Warning: There may be some lemons in this chapter!:P **

It was night time and all the other initiates were asleep. She was about to fall asleep after being awake for three hours. She couldn't stop thinking about what Al had said today and how he kissed her. It scared her, mainly because one of her fears is intimacy. Even kissing scared her. Unless it was with Four. She would kiss Four because something about him made her feel safe. But kissing Al, made her feel really uncomfortable. It made her think back when to Peter, Drew, and a couple of peters friends tried to rape her. It scared her to death.

Tris heard someone open the door quietly and looked up to see who it was. Four.

Four motioned for her to come to the door. Tris got up really quietly and walked over to the door. She shut it behind her and looked at Four.

"Tobias?"

Four looked at her. "I don't want you to sleep in the same room as Al."

"You can stay at my place." Four said hugging her.

"Four, I'll be fine. He won't try to attack me or anything because Will and Christina sleep right next to me.

"I don't care." Four said. "I miss someone sleeping next to me anyways." He whispered into her ear hugging her tightly. "So your gonna stay at my place, okay?"

Tris didn't want to say no because frankly she wanted to sleep next to him too. She also couldn't go to sleep because with Peter and Al in the same room made her not want to go to sleep. It made her on her guard and more alert. But with Four she felt safe.

"Okay." Tris said mumbling into his chest.

* * *

Tris walked into Four's apartment with him as he held her hand. He shut the door behind them and held her gently on her waist.

"I love you." Four said his face an inch away from hers. "I love you tobias." Tris said.

He leaned down and kissed her. She instantly started kissing him back. he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up carrying her to the couch. He laid her down and climbed on top of her kissing her. She held his face in her hands and kissed him, her tongue wanting permission in his mouth. They tongue battled for a while until he let her win. She smirked.

"Tris?" Four said.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go any further?" Four asked.

Tris thought about it. She loved him and knew that he loved her. She felt safe with him and the thought of them having sex made her happy and a bit excited.

"Only if you want to." She said whispering in his ear. Of course he wanted to have sex with her but he didn't want to push her into having it with him.

"Okay." Four said.

He kissed her again and started to kiss her neck. He kept kissing her sensitive spot behind her ear which made her giggle. He smiled. He loved Tris and the thought of them being together forever made him happy. He kissed down her neck to where her shirt collar was.

"Can I...um..." Four looked up asking her.

"Yes." Tris said holding his face in her hands. He lifted her shirt up a little kissing her stomach going up a bit further each second. He was making Tris feel warm inside and making her feel happy and excited. She tried to moan but failed miserably. He got up to her bra line. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He had never had sex before and he wanted to make her feel good but he wasn't quite sure how. He lifted her shirt up and saw her white lace bra. He leaned down and kissed her right between her breasts. She arched so he could reach behind her to unclasp the bra. He reached behind her and tried to unclasp it but couldn't figure out how to.

Tris giggled.

"What?" Four asked. He didn't know if he had done something wrong.

"You can't unclasp it." She said giggling. He laughed a little and she helped him take it off. He sat there amazed. He had never seen Tris'es body before.

"Your'e so beautiful." Four said looking into her eyes. She started to blush.

He went down and kissed all around her breasts then kissed the nipple. She moaned. He found that she was most sensitive right on her nipples. He sucked on her nipple and she arched her back wanting more. He knew he was doing a good job because he felt her arch and moaned his name. "Tobias."

He tried this on the other nipple and she moaned even louder. He came up and kissed her on the lips.

"Tobias?" Tris asked.

"Yes?" Four asked.

"Do you think we could do this on the bed?" She asked. Her back was starting to hurt and his couch wasn't big enough for the both of them. He got the idea she was trying to say to him.

"Okay." Four said picking her up and carrying her to his bed. He laid her down and slowly got on top of her again. He kissed her again tongues battling in each others mouths. She tugged on his shirt, he slowly figured out that she wanted him to take it off. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She helped him take it off. Tris traced all of his muscles and abs slowly moving her hands down to his pants. He grabbed her hands and helped her unzip his pants. He took them off and threw them on the floor. He went back up kissing Tris. Him left in his boxers and her in her pj shorts. He started kissing around her breasts again. He lead a trail of kisses going down her body leading to right below her stomach. He looked up at Tris like he was asking for permission to keep going further.

Tris nodded at him and he continued kissing and slowly pulled down her shorts. She moaned and he continued. He pulled down her white lace underwear and she suddenly felt embarrassed. She lay naked in front of Tobias and hes still in his boxers. Tobias stared at her taking her full body in. She looked so beautiful to him. He leaned back up running his fingers through her hair kissing her. She trailed her small hands down his body and reached around his waistband of his boxers. He helped pull his boxers down and Tris gasped. She didn't know that he was going to be that big. Four moaned as his length hit cold air. Tris didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable staring so hard so instead she gently wrapped her fingers around his cock. Four gasped and started kissing her again. She slowly moved her hand up and down his length making his hands shake. He moaned. She continued rubbing his length until he thought he was going to explode.

He pulled her hands away from his length and he kissed her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Tris, I just want you to know that I don't want to hurt you. I love you so much." Four spoke.

Tris spoke back into his ear "Your not going to hurt me. I trust you." This made Four smile. She trusted him. He didn't think anybody had ever trusted him until now.

Four leaned over to his bedside table and pulled out a condom. He put it on and guided his member to her opening. He looked at her one more time for him to keep going.

"Please Tobias. I want this too." She said. And with that he slowly entered her. He stared at her the whole time to make sure that she was okay. She winced when he was fully inside her.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No I'm fine." Tris said.

"Tell me when to move." Four said his voice shaky. He really wanted to thrust but it was hard for him to because he didn't want to hurt her. She placed her hands on his back and whispered in his ear. "You can move now." He slowly started to move and she felt so amazing. It was like something was knotting in the pit of her stomach, and it desperately needed to be untied. He moved a little faster groaning, he wanted to go faster but couldn't.

"Can I go faster?" She nodded and he went faster speeding up the pace. They were both moaning uncontrollably and thrusting. He pulled her hips closer to him so he could thrust deeper. She gasped and knew that an orgasm was on its peek. He kept thrusting faster until they both moaned each others names. He collapsed on top of her, cumming in the condom. He was breathing hard and got up to dispose of the condom. He laid back down with her and covered both of them up with a blanket so she wouldn't be embarrassed of them both naked. She put her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I love you more than anything Tris."

"I love you too Tobias. She said as they both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

**Tee Hee3 that was it! Hoped you guys liked it! Write some reviews for me to write more! 3 **


	6. Marcus

**Hi guys! This is chapter 6! This is when Tris goes into Fours stimulation with him. I hope you guys enjoy!:P**

Tris'es P.O.V.

I wake up to Tobias'es arm wrapped around me; his slow breathing on my ear. Last night was amazing and I'd never thought I'd like the idea of sex so much now. It used to scare me but now its like its normal to me. I was so scared at the beginning last night but I realized that Tobias said he loves me and he wouldn't choose any other woman at dauntless. Which makes me so happy that he chose me. I choose him over and over and over again. And he chooses me.

Normal P.O.V.

"Tris?" Four says in a deep voice.

"Hmm?" Tris said turning around looking at him.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah." Tris replied tiredly.

"I want to show you something else today."

"Okay, what is it?" Tris asked.

"You'll see." Four says smiling.

"We need to get up." Four said sitting up. He grabbed his boxers and put them on.

"I'll be back in a second." Four said walking off to his closet to get changed. Tris got up and put her clothes back on.

"So." Four said walking back into the room. He looked at what she was wearing and thought to himself. "There is no way that another guy is gonna see her in a tanktop and shorts.

"I'll be right back." Four said leaving to get her some sweatpants and a shirt. He came back and looked at her.

"Here put these on."

"I'm gonna change when I go back to the room." Tris says as she runs her finger through her hair. Four walks over to her and whispers in her ear.

"I know, but I don't want anyone else to see you in shorts and a tanktop."

"Fine, I'll put them on." She says smiling. She took off her shorts and put the sweatpants on; put the shirt on over her tanktop. Four couldn't help but stare. He loved her so much and he wanted more of her but he knew it would have to wait until later.

"Come on." Four spoke holding her hand and walking towards the door. They walked out of the apartment and walked towards the room where they did stimulations.

"Why are we going to the stimulation room?" Tris asked.

"I know you're divergent." He said quietly. "I'm going to help you pass that final test." He opened the door and shut it behind him. He started putting the liquid into the bottle and putting the needle on. He walked over to tris and moved her hair out of her way to put the needle in her neck. He then did the same to him.

"Here." Four said pointing to his lap.

"What?"

"Come sit in my lap." Four said smiling. There was no other chair in the room besides one and she definitely did not want to sit on the floor. She walked over and sat on his lap. He laid her against his chest. They both closed their eyes as they went off into the stimulation.

Tris'es P.O.V.

Tobias'es first fear was his fear of heights. (I'm not surprised.) His second fear was confinement, we were in a shrinking box and had to find a way to stop it. "What would a dauntless do?" He asked me as the box kept getting tinier. I grabbed the nails that were on the floor and shoved them underneath the walls. "Good." He said. We got through the box and went to his third fear. His third fear was killing innocent people. The girl he had to kill looked like she was from candor, but as he pulled the trigger I realized it was me who he was about to shoot. "I can only shoot if I look away." He turned away and pulled the trigger. My body hit the floor. He walked towards me and I hugged him. It must have been really hard for him to kill me. I could feel him tear up on my shoulder, but he automatically wiped his eyes. The final fear was his worst fear.

"This is the fear that lives in the deepest part of your mind." Tobias said as he walked into a room with gray walls.

"Why are we in abnegation?" I ask.

"Tobias." I hear a voice and turn to look around seeing a familiar face.

It was Marcus.

"Tobias." He said as he got closer to Four. "I'm just trying to help you, to become a better person." His father pulled out a belt and was fixing to hit him. I ran in front of Four.

"No!" I yelled. I felt him hit me in the face with the belt and I fell to the floor. I was barely conscious. Four held me in his arms and he started yelling.

"Tris!" I could feel he was shaking. And I knew he was crying. All of a sudden I felt him tense up holding me. He laid me down carefully on the floor. I looked up just enough to see his face. He was angry. I saw him lunge at Marcus hitting him in the gut and whipping his dad with the belt. I opened my eyes and we were back in the stimulation room. I turned around and saw Tobias with his head in his hands.

"Tobias?" I say calmly.

He hugged me and I could tell how much he was trying to fight back the tears, but he couldn't help but cry.

"I never want to kill you. Or see you being beaten by anyone again." Tobias said hugging me tighter. I could feel him crying into my chest.

"Hey, sshhh. It was just a stimulation. Calm down." I say holding his face up in my hands. His eyes were red and his breathing was fast.

"Its just a stimulation. I'm not dead, and I didn't get beat by anyone." I say looking into his eyes.

"Don't ever leave me." Four said tears swelling up in his eyes again.

"I promise, I won't."

**That was the end of chapter 6! I hope you guys liked it. I sha'll be writing more. So this is not the end. Please leave a nice review and tell me what you would like me to include in the next or following chapter. Bye:P **


	7. I'm not alone

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to post in the last day or two. My old labtop died, sadly:( Anyways I got a new one and I sha'll be writing on this labtop from now on. So we left off where Tris just went into Four's stimulation and figured out his fears. So in his chapter, I'm going to do it a little different from the book Divergent. Instead of there being a war, there is peace between abnegation and erudite. They made up and agreed not to kill the abnegation faction. However, they still are hunting divergents. So Tris has to be very careful during the final test to make sure they don't figure out shes divergent. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!:P **

Tris just sat there hugging Tobias. He was crying into her shoulder, shaking. Tris looked at the clock. It had only been eight minutes.

"Tobias?" Tris asked. He looked up still keeping his arms wrapped around her.

"Why were we only in there for eight minutes? And most people have fifth teen to twenty fears, why did you only have four..."

It hit her. He was called Four because he only had four fears. "Is that why they call you Four?" Tris asked staring at Tobias.

"Yes. But I'd prefer you'd call me by my real name, Tobias."

"Okay." Tris replied. "We need to go before anyone comes in here." Tris said holding Four.

"Lets go back to my place." Four said standing up. They both walked to the door when suddenly Four grabbed Tris by her hips and pressed her against the wall lightly. He leaned down and whispered in he ear.

"It was you who got me through the stimulation." Four said lifting his head up to look into her eyes. "Thank you." Four said.

"No problem." Tris replied closing the space between their faces. He inched forwards and brushed his lips against hers. The kissed passionately for three minutes and broke apart panting.

"Come on, lets go back to my apartment." Four said smiling. They tangled their fingers together and walked down the hallway back to his apartment.

* * *

When they got back to Four's apartment they shut the door and instantly Four was all over Tris. He kissed her on her collarbone and went up to behind her ear where it tickled her the most. Tris giggled. He smirked knowing he had power over her. She gasped lightly as he kissed his way down to the rim of her shirt near her breasts. He put his leg between her legs and pinned her against the wall. His hand slid up under her shirt a he caressed her skin. He was about to reach her breasts when they heard on the intercom "All initiates please report to final testing." Four stopped and looked at Tris.

"I guess I should be going then." Tris said. She really didn't want to stop but she had to. Four moved his hands out from under her shirt and hugged her.

"You will be fine. I know you will. I'll be right in the stimulation room with you when you do the test in front of the leaders."

"I'm scared. What if they tell me I didn't pass. Or they figure out I'm divergent." Tris spoke.

"Their not going to find out, and I know your going to pass it. You have to. Just remember everything I taught you in my stimulation. Okay?" Four said staring into her eyes.

"Okay." Tris said quietly.

Once again they heard the reporting on the intercom. "All initiates, please come to the stimulation room for final testing."

"You need to go. Come on." Four said opening the door for Tris. They both walked out, and held their hands together. They walked past the chasm and the cafeteria and finally got to the stimulation room.

"I'll be right behind you." Four said motioning her to go in. she walked in and all the initiates were held in a room together. They would send in one initiate at a time and do their test while the others waited in the room. Tris was the last initiate to be sent into the stimulation room. She heard a voice "Tris Prior, you may now enter the stimulation room." She opened the door to the stimulation room and walked in. Every dauntless leader and erudite leader was in the room. She walked slowly over to the chair she would be sitting in. The person who would be doing her stimulation was Tori. Tris sat down looking for Tobias but couldn't find him anywhere.

"I hope you make it, good luck." Tori said whispering into her ear. She got the serum and injected it into Tris's neck. Tris felt dizzy and fell asleep on the chair going into the stimulation.

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up and I'm in the stimulation. I'm in a field past the gate and theres fire on one side of the field. I here swooshing sounds and turn around to see a whole flock of birds coming towards me. I run but get stuck in the quick sand. Theres only one place to go which is towards the fire. Four's calming voice goes through my head.

"What would a dauntless do?"

I run towards the fire and find a huge branch the size of me, I start hitting the birds with the branch killing all of them. When all of them are dead I find myself tied to a pole in the middle of the fire. I can feel the fire slowly starting to creep up my leg. I hurry and try to find a way to get myself untied. I put the rope down near the fire to burn the rope and it breaks. I run to the little puddle of water and stick my hands in the water because I had burned myself. I then find myself in a glass box in a dark room with no one else in the room.

I'm alone.

The box has a little hole in the side of it and water starts filling in the box. I try kicking the box in but it won't break. I punch the sides of the box trying to figure out how to break the glass, but it won't break. I then start to think. If only that damn whole wasn't there. I had an idea and took off my jacket. I stuff my jacket into the whole and plug the whole from having any more water flow in. It stops and at this point the water is around my shoulders. I close my eyes and suddenly I'm in the training room.

Eric walks up to me with a gun.

"Here. you know what to do."

"What?" I say. I turn and see my mother, my father, and Caleb. I' supposed to shoot them.

"I won't." I say tears swelling up in my eyes.

"If you want to be dauntless then you have to." Eric says with an evil smile. I turn and close my eyes breathing in and out. I pull the trigger and I'm in another stimulation.

I'm in the room where all the initiates sleep together. Peter and I are the only people in there. I try to run out the door but its locked from the outside. He grabs me and slams my head against the door. I feel blood trickling down the side of my head. He picks me up over his shoulder and throws me down on the bed and climbs on top of me. He starts kissing my neck and I feel disgusted. I don't ever want his body on mine. He holds my arms down and pulls his legs in closer so I can barely move. My leg gets free and I kick him right in the balls. I hope it hurt too. He cringes and lets go of my arms holding his private. I push him on to the floor and kick him in the stomach. I then find a gun in my hand. I don't know how it got there but I'm glad I have it. I aim at Peter and shoot.

I then wake up and I'm in the stimulation room breathing hard. The stimulation is over. I look around and hold my head in my hands, I'm probably gonna have nightmares now about Peter trying to rape me. Which he almost did, but I didn't think one of my fears in the stimulation would be him trying to rape me again. I sit there breathing hard. I was about to cry but I won't. I don't want to look weak in front of the dauntless and erudite leaders. I then feel a strong hand on my shoulder. I jump and turn around, its Four.

"Hey calm down. You did it." He says smiling at me. I try to smile back too but its almost impossible when I almost just got raped by Peter.

"Congratulations Tris." I turn around and see Eric.

"Your a dauntless now." He points to the score boards and I'm ranked as number three on the score board. Christinas seven, Will is nine, and Al is below the line... I kind of expected it but I just didn't think about it recently. I'm still mad at him.

"Come on." Four says pulling me gently by the arm and pulling me away from Eric. We walk out of the stimulation room and I hear cheering. Christina and Will walk up to me and hug me.

"You made it." Christina says squealing. I smile at her and see Peter whose giving me the death glare. I ignore him and turn away. Christina whispers in my ear. "Me and Will are going to a club tonight, come with us it will be fun." I look at Christina and nod smiling. Four pulls me by the arm and drags me away from the other initiates. "I'll see you at nine okay?" Christina yells over everyone cheering.

"Okay!" I say and turn around the corner with Four. He pulls me until we reach his apartment he opens the door and shuts it behind us. He presses me against the door and hugs me.

"Your finally dauntless now" He says looking into my eyes grinning.

I think to myself, I'm finally dauntless. I won't end up alone as factionless. I pull Four into a hug and whisper into his ear.

"Your the one who got me through the stimulation."

**That was it! This was the end of this chapter! I will be writing more though! I hope you guys liked it and please leave a nice review telling me what I should do next. Bye!:P **


	8. Revenge

**Hey guys! I'm back and this is chapter eight of Four loves me! This chapter is going to be really interesting. So we sha'll see how it goes. Leave a nice review telling me what you want to see in the next couple of chapters and ya:D Enjoy!XD**

Tris's P.O.V.

I stood there hugging Four.

"I'm sorry you had to go through the stimulation. I know it must have been hard." Four said talking quietly on my neck.

"What did Christina tell you when you left the stimulation room?"

I looked up at him. His eyes looked worried.

"She told me that her and Will are going to a party tonight ad they want me to come with them."

I saw four look away and then back up at me. "I'm not going to be able to go because I have to meet with the dauntless leaders tonight." He held me in his arms.

"I don't want you to go by yourself." Four spoke.

"I'm not going to be alone." I say in a calming voice. "I'm going to be with Christina and Will." I look back up at him. He leans closer to my ear.

"I don't want any guy to be flirting with you." Four said. He sounded kind of embarrassed to say that but I know he doesn't want me to leave him for another guy.

"Tobias, I'm not going to leave you. Even if a guy flirts with me I'm gonna tell them that I'm in love with some one else." He smiled. "Does that mean that your my girlfriend then?" He asked grinning.

"Ya." I say giggling, leaning closer in to his lips. He kisses me and we stay that way until we hear a knock on the door.

Normal P.O.V.

Tris and Four stop kissing when they hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Four asked in an agitated voice.

"Hi! Its Christina. Is Tris here?"

Tris laughs and turns around to open the door. Christina was standing there smiling.

"How did you figure out where I was?" Tris asked.

"Well... I sort of stalked you the other day when you and Four were walking back to his apartment." Tris laughs looking at Four. He smiled with a goofy look which made Tris laugh.

"Christina why would you stalk us you stalker!" Tris says laughing.

"I wanted to now where you were going and so did Will, we were worried because you would leave in the middle of the night. We wanted to know if peter was messing with you or something." Christina said.

"Oh." Tris said.

"So, Four?" Christina asked looking at him.

"Yes?" Four said.

"Is it okay if I borrow Tris until about eleven o clock? Were going to a party. You can come too if you want to." Christina said.

"Thanks." Four said. "But I can't come, I have a meeting with the dauntless leaders. So when you borrow Tris can you make sure shes safe?" Four asked Christina.

Christina's eyes got big. "Of course Four! Why do you think I followed Tris all the way here the other night? I wanted to make sure she was safe." Christina said smiling. "Me and Will will protect her." Christina said.

Four looks at Tris and then looks back at Christina. "Okay." He says smiling a little.

"Yay! Okay so I promise she'll be back at eleven o clock!" Christina said turning away and grabbing Tris's hand pulling her away from Four. Tris and Christina walked down the hallway to a clothing store. "Sooo... How far have you and Four gotten?" Christina asked smirking. "Um... well we sort of um... did it the other night..." Tris said hesitantly.

"YOU DID NOT!" Christina said. Her eyes got as big as flying saucers and she hugged Tris.

"Oh my god thats so great!" Christina said. "I knew I sensed something between you and Four!" Christina said laughing. Tris blushed.

"We have to get a dress for you!" Christina said pulling Tris's arm into a dauntless clothing store. Tris didn't really care weather or not she got a dress. But she new she couldn't say no to Christina because she'd get upset. So instead Tris just went along with Christina to find a dress. Tris tried on at least six dresses before Christina finally declared that this dress was "The one."

"Okay tell me what you think!" Christina sad smiling. Tris looked in the mirror and noticed she looked like an adult and not a child. Tris was wearing a black dress that was strapless and was a little bit higher than knee length. Her shoes were black high heels which made her look tall.

"Umm..." Tris said looking in the mirror.

"Do you like it?" Christina asked smiling.

"Ya, but I don't know if Four will like it." Tris said.

"Oh don't overreact he'll love it!" Christina said. Christina and Tris got the dress and the shoes. Afterwards Christina took Tris to a very adult shop.

"Were going to get you some underwear and a bra for you to wear for Four." Christina said as they walked into the store.

"Christina... Um we've only had sex once and I don't want to look like an idiot in front of him when I have the body of a twelve year old and I'm going to be wearing something... sexy." Tris said blushing.

"Tris you have to be a risk taker. I'm sure that he loves you he will like whatever you wear. Okay?" Christina said looking at Tris. "And you don't have to be embarrassed. Its normal for a girl to wear something sexy for her boyfriend."

"It is?" Tris asked staring at Christina.

"Of course!" Christina said.

They both walked into a dressing room and Christina made Tris try on some things. They both walked out of the store with some things. Christina had gotten Tris a black lace push up bra which made Tris look like she had boobs. Christina also got her lacey black underwear to match the bra. They walked in silence until they reached the bathroom. Christina and Tris both put on their dresses and did their hair. Christina put black eyeliner on Tris even when Tris didn't want to. But she knew it would make Christina happy so she did it. Tris looked in the mirror again. Back in abnegation this definitely would not have been allowed. Tris was shocked at how much more adult she looked.

Tris was wearing the black push up bra along with the underwear and the dress. The high heels made her look even more like an adult. But so did the eyeliner. Tris's hair was straight and not in a pony tail like it usually was.

"You look hot!" Christina said walking towards Tris. Tris blushed and looked at what Christina was wearing. Christina looked about the same as Tris. The only difference was her hair was curled and she wore a dark purple dress.

"So sha'll we go to the party?" Christina asked walking out the door and pulling Tris along with her.

* * *

They got to the party that was being held at the club. Will walked up to Tris and Christina and stared. It almost looked like he was drooling at Christina. He looked at Tris and stood their shocked.

"Woah, Tris you look different." Tris laughed. "Uh thanks Will." Tris said blushing. Will looked at Christina and his eyes got bigger. He wet up to Christina and hugged her. He whispered something in Christina's ear and made Christina laugh." He stopped hugging Christina and they held hands.

"So ladies, sha'll we go in?" Will asked motioning towards the door.

They all walked in and everyone was dancing. There were strobe lights and music bursting out loud. Tris looked around the room. Guys were staring at her. She had never had so many eyes on her it made Tris feel self conscious almost.

Christina leaned over in Tris's ear.

"Don't worry, you look great." Christina said smiling. Tris smiled back. Will,Christina, and Tris all sat on a couch together and talked. They then got up and danced for a little while. Tris looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was already ten fourty five.

"Christina we have to go." Tris said pointing at the clock on the wall.

"Crap." Christina muttered. Christina told Will that she had to walk Tris home and Will volunteered to walk Tris home. Christina didn't refuse Will's offer because she didn't want to leave the party. So Will and Tris left the party. They were both walking heading back to Four's apartment when Tris heard Will scream. Tris turned around and saw Drew punch him in the face. Will instantly collapsed to the ground. Tris ran towards Will, but someone grabbed her from behind. Tris thrusted in this persons arms until she turned around to see who it was.

Peter.

**So that is the end of chapter eight! It will get better I promise. You just have to wait and see. But ya leave a nice review and I will post another chapter as soon as I can! Bye! **


	9. Hurt

**Hi guys! I'm back! I promise it gets better so keep reading! Lemons coming up in the next chapter or so. Keep reading if you want to find out what happens! Enjoy!:D**

Tris thrusts in Peter's arms. He picks Tris up and slams her against the floor. He kicks Tris in the side really hard and already Tris coughs up blood. Peter gets down on his knees and punches her in the jaw. Peter then punches her in the gut when she notices he stopped and him and Drew run away. Tris can barely open her eyes. All she sees is footsteps walking towards her and picking her up off the ground. Tris feels someone picking her up and recognizes the smell. It was Al. Tris then blacks out.

Al carries Tris to the infirmary and tells the dauntless police that Will is still lying on the floor and that Peter and Drew both beat up Tris and Will. The police go after Peter and Drew and some medics go to go get Will. Al carries her to the infirmary and walks in. Tris's blood was covered in him. Doctors hurry over To Tris and immediately puts her on a stretcher and takes her out of the room.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Al asks one of the doctors talking frantically.

"I don't know." The doctor looked at Will. "It looks as though some of her ribs have been distorted and she has a concussion." The doctor looks at Will and pats him on the shoulder. "You did a good thing bringing her here." The doctor said. "Do you know where she lives?"

It hit Al. Tris was staying with Four at the moment and Four probably doesn't know whats going on. Al runs out the door to go tell Four.

* * *

Al shows up at Fours door and knocks. Four opens the door.

"What are you doing here?" Four asked in a mad voice.

"Listen, I know that you hate me, but something happened to Tris." Four got angry and pushed him up against the wall.

"What did you do to her?" Four asked in angry voice. Four was worried about Tris and wanted to know right away what happened. If Al had tried something on Tris Four would kill him.

"I didn't do anything! It was Peter and Drew! I came down the hallway and Tris was bleeding so I took her to the infirmary! I saw Peter and Drew beating her up! Not me!" Will said looking into Fours angry eyes.

Four lets go of Al and starts running to the infirmary. When Four gets there he rushes in. He goes up to one of the doctors.

"Wheres Tris prior?" Four says shakily. The doctor looked at him. "Who are you?" The doctor asked.

"I'm her boyfriend." Four said looking at the doctor.

"Oh well, Tris is in really bad condition." The doctor said. "Some of her ribs are distorted and she has a concussion." Four looked at the doctor a tear coming out of Four's eye.

"Can I see her?" Four asked. The doctor looked at Four. "As soon as we get her ribs back in place. You should go back home and get some rest."

"No." Four says. "I'm staying here until she wakes up."

"Okay. But you can't see her until were done with her. It will probably be about an hour." The doctor said walking away. Four sits down on the bench and sits there on holding his head in his hands.

"Four?" Al asked.

Four looked up at Al as Al sat next to him

"What did Peter and Drew do to her?" Four asked Al his hands shaking.

Al explained how he was walking down the hallway and saw Peter throw Tris on the floor and start kicking and punching her. He also explained how he told the dauntless police and how they were looking for Peter and Drew. Four started crying. He patted Al on the back.

"Thank you." Four said looking into Al's eyes crying.

"For what?" Al said confused.

"For saving Tris when I wasn't there." Four said. Four thought about the stimulation test and how Al didn't pass.

"Wait. You didn't pass the test did you?" Four asked Al.

Al shook his head no.

"What are you doing here then?" Four asked Al.

"I was fixing to leave the compound when I saw Tris." He told Four.

They both sat there for a few moments when a doctor came out. "Four?" The doctor said.

"Yes?" Four said standing up.

"Are you ready to see Tris?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Four said.

"Al, you should probably go. I'll tell Tris you were here." Four said.

Al shook his head and left.

Four walked down the hallway with a doctor hoping Tris was okay. He couldn't stop thinking about Tris and how badly she was hurt. The doctor opened the door and Four walked over to Tris's side. He looked at her. Her jaw was black and blue. Her hair was still dyed with the color of blood where she got slammed on the floor.

Four held Tris's hand. Tris opened her eyes and saw Four sitting there crying.

"Four?" Tris spoke quietly.

Four hugged her lightly. "Are you okay?" Four asked her.

"Ya, I mean besides my head and ribs hurting I'm okay." She laughed a little and closed her eyes again. Four looked down at her. "Tris?!" Four yelled.

The doctor went back over to her. She must have blacked out again." The doctor said. "She'll wake up in a couple of hours. You should probably go home."

"No." Four replied. "I'm not leaving her. I'm gonna stay with her all night."

"Okay." The doctor said leaving the room. "Push the button on the wall if you need a doctor." The doctor shut the door behind her.

Four held Tris's hand and laid his head down on the bed beside her.

Four's P.O.V.

I can''t stand to see Tris like this. And It was my fault, I wasn't there to protect her. I should have never let her gone to that party. The next chance I see Drew or Peter, they better be prepared. I'm going to end them. Four thought as he drifted off to sleep beside Tris.

**That was the end of chapter nine! It will get better! I probably won't write the next chapter until tomorrow because I have stuff I have to do. But ya, leave a nice review and I will post more later. :P **


	10. I love you

**Hi guys! so this is the next chapter! Thank you guys for all the nice reviews! I plan on writing more and I can't say for sure when the chapters are gonna be posted, but I'll have an idea. Anyways enjoy! Rated M. for lemons either in this chapter or the next. I'm not sure yet though:P**

The next morning Tris woke up to Four laying beside her on the bed. She opened her eyes and remembered everything from last night. She was walking towards Four's apartment and Drew and Peter attacked her and Will. Her head hitting the floor when peter slammed her into the floor. Her blood covered all over her dress. Thinking about it made her feel even worse. She tried to sit up and groaned. All of her bones hurt. Four woke up and saw that Tris was wincing from the pain. Four sat up and tried to help her sit up.

"Are you okay?" Four asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine it just hurts." Tris said sitting up.

"I'm so sorry." Four said staring into her eyes.

"Why are you saying you're sorry?" Tris asked confused. "You didn't hurt me, Peter did."

"I know, but I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." Four said. "I should have gone with you so this wouldn't have happened."

"Hey." Tris said holding his hand.

"Its not your fault." Tris said squeezing his hand. Four smiled a little. "The first chance I get, I'm killing Peter." Four said in a scary voice.

"I'll help you." Tris said smiling.

Tris was thinking. She got to the infirmary some how but she couldn't remember how she did.

"How did I get here?" Tris asked looking up at Four.

"Al carried you here." Four said quietly.

"Oh." Tris said.

"What about Will?" Tris asked.

"He went to the infirmary last night too. Christina found out and has been with him ever since."

"Figures." Tris said.

Four and Tris both heard a knock on the door and the doctor came in. The doctor came in and was looking at her clipboard. "So you are free to go today, but be careful. We don't want your ribs to shift again. Okay?" the doctor said.

"Okay." Tris said. Four helped Tris out of bed. She was wearing a hospital gown and couldn't leave until she changed, so the hospital gave her a black shirt with black sweatpants. She went into the bathroom to change. She came back out and her and Four left the infirmary.

* * *

They both walked into his apartment and Four shut the door behind them. Tris was about to walk to his bathroom when he lightly pulled her into a hug from behind.

"You aren't allowed to go to parties without me. Okay?" Four said breathing on Tris's neck. "I don't want anybody to ever touch you again." Tris nodded and Four started kissing her neck. She turned around and kissed him on the lips. They kissed tongues battling in each others mouths. they broke apart and Four looked into Tris's eyes.

"Tris?" Four asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to um... live with me?" Four asked.

Tris's eyes got big.

"Its just I realized over the past couple of days that I can't live without you and I want you to be with me and not anyone else. I know that I'm a little over protective, but Its just because I love you and..." Four said trying to finish his sentence.

Tris kissed him on the lips.

"Of course I'll live with you." She said smiling. Four kissed her passionately and wrapped his arms around her hips.

"I love you Tris." Four said whispering against her lips.

"I love you Tobias." Four kissed her neck and started going down to her collarbone. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed, he climbed on top of her and started to trace his hands down her shirt. He reached the bottom of her shirt and looked up for permission.

"Yes." Tris said.

He continued and slowly took off her shirt. Four looked down and noticed that she was wearing a black lace push up bra. Four laughed and then looked at Tris who was smiling.

"Christina picked it out." Tris spoke.

"I figured." Four said going down to unclasp her bra. Once he got it off he began to lick and kiss around her nipples. He gently massaged one breast while he played with the other. Tris moaned and he took this as a good sign and kept going. After he was done playing with her breasts he kissed all the way down her stomach. He got to her pants and she gasped. He kept going knowing that she wanted him to keep going. She helped him pull down her pants and he stared. She was wearing underwear that matched her bra.

"I'm really liking this whole black lace thing." Four said laughing. Tris giggled and blushed.

He pulled down her underwear and slowly went back up to kiss her. He rubbed his finger against her opening and she moaned. Four loved the reaction he was getting from her. She was panting, her cheeks were red, and she was moaning very loudly. He continued rubbing his finger against her until he put it inside of her. Tris gasped and closed her eyes throwing her head back.

Four moaned when she squeezed around his finger. He moved his finger in a come hither motion. Tris almost lost it. It felt too good and she didn't think she would be able to stop herself from pushing him over and having sex with him. She thought it wasn't far that she was naked and he wasn't so she bit her lip and pulled his shirt over his head. He went back to kissing and playing with her. She pulled down his pants and his little "Friend" was ready to play. She rubbed her hand against his boxers and she could feel him twitch. She lightly pulled down his boxers and started pumping slowly. This turned him on and he pushed his fingers into her deeper. Tris moaned and thrust her hips. She took his cock and rubbed along the sides going very slowly to torture him. Four moaned and couldn't take it anymore. He pulled both her hand away from his member and held them down. He kissed her frantically and reached for his bedside drawer. He pulled out a condom and put it on all while his hands were shaking.

"Ready?" Four assked staring into Tris's eyes.

"Yes." Tris moaned into Fours ear. This just turned him on even more. He took his member and guided it into her. He started thrusting and panting. Tris moaned and tried to go along in the same rhythm he was going. He kept thrusting and french kissed Tris going faster. She moaned as he hit her g-spot and she lost it. She cried out his name.

"Tobias!" Tris yelled.

Four kept going thrusting harder and faster.

Tris reached down massaging his balls as he was thrusting.

"Tris," Four moaned. He could feel himself fixing to cum.

"I'm gonna cu-" He thrust one final time and spilled into the condom. He collapsed onto Tris. She kissed the top of his head.

"I love you." Tris said panting.

"I love you so much." Four said hugging her and never letting her go.

**So that was the end of this chapter! I hope you guys liked it and stick around for more! *Free hugs* **


	11. rage

**Hi you guys! It might take me a while to post any new chapters because my new computer is now screwing up-_- I'm using my moms laptop right now but I don't know how long thats gonna last and ya. So if I don't post a new chapter in the next couple of days, I'm so sorry. But please remember that I am still writing more chapters. So this is not the end. Anyways I hope you like this chapter! :D **

Tris's P.O.V.

I woke up to my head pressed against Tobias's chest. I could feel him breathing on my hair, his strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up and saw him sleeping, he looks so innocent when hes asleep. I smile and try to move to get up to take a shower but he refuses to let me go. I felt him shift and I look up to see his eyes open.

"Where do you think your'e going?" He said smiling.

"To take a shower." I said smiling back at him.

"You might just have to wait for that because I'm not done with you yet." He said jokingly.

He got on top of me and kissed me. I kissed him back running my hands through his hair. We kept kissing until we heard a knock on the door and stopped.

"I'll be right back. Go ahead and get in the shower, okay?" He said caressing my cheek.

He got up and put his boxers and pants on, he went to the door while I got in the shower.

Four's P.O.V.

I get up to answer the door even though I don't want to. I want to stay in bed with Tris all day and just lay there but I can't. I open the door and see Eric's face.

"Hello Four." Eric said in a cocky voice.

"What do you want?" I say in an annoyed voice.

"I just came here to tell you that the police found Peter and Drew. They are being charged with assault." Eric said smiling.

"Good." I say. I was hoping that they'd be charged with the death penalty but thats not gonna happen. For what they did to Tris, they need to die.

"So, I heard from someone that you and the stiff are dating now." Eric said.

"Why do you care?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I don't. I just think its pathetic how your using an innocent little girl for sex." Eric said smiling.

I raged with madness. Never would I use Tris in such a horrible way. I love Tris, not just for sex but because I genuinely love her. I love everything about her and the thought of just using her for sex made me mad. I pushed Eric up against the wall.

"I love Tris, not just because I want to have sex with her but because I truly love her. If you have a problem with me and Tris dating then you better say it right now." I said looking into his icy cold blue eyes.

"I don't have a problem." Eric said pushing me off of him.

"I just wonder how long this little dating thing is gonna last." Eric said laughing. "I'll see you later Four." Eric said, and with that he walked away. I stood there mad. If he tries to do anything to Tris I'm gonna kill him. Why does everyone keep targeting her? She hasn't done anything to make anyone mad so I don't understand. Maybe its just because Eric likes Tris too. If he does, shes mine and not his. So I hope he realizes that before he does anything stupid.

Normal P.O.V.

Tris came out of the shower room dressed in black pants and a black sweater. She walked into the bedroom and Four was sitting on the bed with a weird look on his face.

"Whats wrong?" Tris asks.

Four gets up and hugs her.

"Please don't ever leave me." Four said.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" Tris asked mumbling into his neck.

"Eric just came to the door, it sounded like he was gonna try and do something to make us break up. So whatever he tries to do, just know that its not true because I love you." Four said hugging Tris tighter.

"Tobias." Tris said holding his face in her hands. She noticed he felt hot.

"I'm not gonna leave you okay? I love you. I don't know what would make you think I would leave you for Eric because I hate Eric." Tris said smiling.

"I love you." Four said squeezing her hand.

"I love you Tobias." Tris said.

"Oh and Eric also said that Peter and Drew are being charged with assault." Four said smiling.

"Good." Tris replied. She hated Peter and Drew. They deserved to be punished.

"Come on lets go get breakfast." Tris said.

Four put on his shirt and they both walked to the cafeteria holding hands.

**So that was the end of this chapter! I know its kinda short but idk I just wanted it to be this way. Leave a nice review and comment what you want to happen in the next couple of chapters. Bye! :P **


	12. Nightmares

**Hi you guys! Thank you so much for the nice reviews! I'm going to be writing more but it'll be on my mom's laptop because mine currently has a virus on it and its being fixed. :/ I hope you guys give me ideas on what to do for the next chapter because I'm starting to run out of ideas. So ya enjoy and leave a nice review!:P **

After Tris and four ate at the cafeteria and spent their day walking around the dauntless compound. They were walking back to his apartment when Christina ran up to them.

"Tris! Your'e okay!" She said running up and hugging Tris.

"I'm fine." Tris said.

"I've been looking for you at the infirmary but you already left." Christina said letting go of her.

"I'm so sorry. I should have walked you home but Will offered so I said yes." Christina said with a sorry look on her face.

"Its okay, really I'm fine." Tris replied.

"Have they found Peter and Drew yet?" Christina asked.

"They found them and their being charged with assault." Four said his eyes darkening.

"Good." Christina replied.

"Well I've gotta go so I'll see you later." Christina said walking away.

Tris and Four held hands again and started walking. They were both almost at his apartment when Tris stopped. She burst out into tears and was holding her face.

"Tris?! Whats wrong?!" Four asked looking panicked.

Tris motioned in front of him and Four turned around to see Peter smiling. Tris wasn't originally afraid of Peter, but now she was. After he tried to rape her and he already attacked her two times. She was terrified of Peter and what he could do.

"Well hello there stiff." Peter said laughing.

Four got mad. He walked up to Peter and slammed peters head against the wall. Peter tried to move but couldn't. Peter had a look on his face that made him look cocky.

"I thought I told you not to mess with her." Four said angrily. Four was just about to punch him when Eric came around the corner and pushed Four off of Peter.

"What the hell do you think your'e doing!?" Four said staring into Eric's eyes.

"Beating up other people in dauntless is against the law without a good reason." Eric said.

"I do have a good reason, he beat Tris twice and tried to rape her!" Four said. His face was red and his eyes were dark.

"This will be settled in dauntless court, not the hallway." Eric said smiling at Four. Four wanted to beat the crap out of Peter, but not in front of Eric. Eric would definitely tell on Four for beating Peter.

"Were getting a restraining order against him." Four said.

Four went over to Tris and picked her up carrying her down the hallway to his apartment. Tris was sobbing against his chest, she couldn't stand to be in front of Peter. It scared her. Four didn't put her down until he shut the door behind them.

"Sshh its okay." Four said holding Tris. "Hes gonna kill me." Tris said crying.

"I will never let him do that." Four said kissing her on the head. Four hated to see Tris like this. He wanted her to be happy and not constantly have to worry every time she turns around the corner if someone is gonna beat her up. He hated the fact that Peter tried to rape her and beat her up twice. He hated Peter and wished that there was something he could do to get rid of him.

"Hey listen." Four said looking into her crying eyes.

"Were going to go get a restraining order against him and he will never be able to see you or even be near you, okay?" Four spoke quietly.

Tris nodded.

"Right now, you need to calm down. I'm not going to let him kill you or even get close to you. So you don't need to worry. Your safe with me."

Tris stopped crying and wiped her face with her hands.

"What time is it?" Tris asked.

Four looked at his watch.

"Its eleven fifth teen. You should probably go to sleep okay?" Four said looking down at her.

"Okay."

* * *

Tris and Four both laid in bed. Their legs were entwined, his arms were wrapped around her and she was pressed up against his chest.

Tris drifted off into sleep.

Tris's P.O.V. (from her dream)

I'm in the stimulation room and I'm tied to a bed. The room is dark and I can't see anything. All I hear is footsteps walking closer to me. I look up and see Peter. I try to scream but there's cloth in my mouth and I can't. I move around on the bed trying to escape when Peter climbs on top of me.

"You can't go anywhere." Peter said laughing. He started kissing down my neck. I felt like throwing up but I couldn't because there was a cloth in my mouth. I started sobbing. Theres nothing I can do. I try to kick him in the balls but my legs are tied to the bed. I felt his cold hands go up my shirt touching my breasts. I try to scream again but he slaps me. He rips off my shirt and starts biting my neck. My bra isn't even off yet when he starts to pull down my pants. He throws them on the floor and slides off my underwear.

"You ready?" Peter says in a cocky voice.

I wake up gasping for air and screaming. Four sits up and holds me.

"Whats wrong?!" He asked.

"I was being raped by peter and I couldn't do anything." I said crying onto his shoulder.

"It was just a dream its okay. Hes never gonna rape you or beat you again, I promise." Four said murmuring into my hair.

"Tris, I love you and I'm never gonna let him touch you again." Four spoke softly.

"You need to go back to sleep okay?" Four said looking into my eyes. I nodded and laid back down.

He held me close to him stroking my hair.

"Everything will be okay. I promise." Four whispered into my ear. And with that I fell asleep again.

**Ta-da! Thats the end of this chapter. Leave a review saying what you want to happen in the next chapter. And ya I hope you guys enjoyed it and stick around for more!:D **


	13. Dead water

**Hi you guys! I hoped you liked chapter twelve. Here is chapter thirteen and I know its a weird title, but its from the soundtrack of Divergent. Ellie Goulding sings it, dead in the water. And I chose this one because its playing in the back round in the movie when Tris and Four kiss for the first time. I know that this isn't their first kiss in the fanfiction but it is where Four tells Tris what his tattoos mean. So ya I hope you guys like it and keep reading!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up to Tobias's hand shaking me on the shoulder.

"Tris, wake up beautiful."

I wake up and smiled. He just called me beautiful.

"Hey, are you ready to go get the restraining order?" Tobias asked quietly.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay." Tobias said kissing me on the head and turning away to get dressed. He took off his pants and put on his other pair of pants. He was putting on his shirt when I noticed his tattoo on his back. I sat up to look at his back. I knew it was the five factions but I just didn't know why he had all of them.

"Tobias?" I said in a quiet voice.

"Hmm?" He said turning towards me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

He sat down beside me on the bed.

"Sure." He said looking at me.

"What do your tattoos mean?" I ask.

He looks at the sunset rising out of the window.

"I don't want to be just one thing, I can't be." The sun glaring on his eyes and face made him look beautiful. I've never seen him so calm and peaceful and just beautiful.

"I want to be brave, and I want to be selfless, intelligent, and honest, and kind." He spoke.

"Although I'm still kinda working on kind." He said laughing a little.

He looked at me and then down at my lips he pulled my head closer to his and we kissed with a fiery passion. It was like sparks were happening between our lips. We both broke off panting a little.

"You ready to go get that restraining order today?" He asked brushing the hair out of my face.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"Good." He put on his shirt and I got up to get dressed.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Four and Tris were walking towards the dauntless court to get a restraining order. They walked in and saw a dauntless judge. It was an old man wearing black with a clip board in his hand.

"Hi, were here to get a restraining order." Four said looking into the old mans eyes.

"Okay, come with me." The old man walked on to the elevator and Four and Tris followed him. Four and Tris stood there quietly holding hands. The elevator door opened and all three of them walked out. Tris and Four followed him into his office.

"Who are you trying to get a restraining order against?" The old man asked.

"Peter Hayes." Four said.

The old man looked up at Four, his eyes got big.

"Why thats my grandson." The old man said.

"I'm sorry." Four said looking down. "But your grandson has tried to rape her and hes beaten her up twice." Four said motioning towards Tris, looking at the old man.

"I see. Peter never has been good at being well, just good." The old man said walking towards his desk.

"I'm so sorry my grandson is a pester." He said getting out the paper work.

"He probably gets it from his father." The old man said clicking his pen.

"Its fine, its just I want her to be safe and not have to worry if hes gonna attack her every time she turns around a corner." Four said quietly.

"I understand." Peter's grandfather said quietly.

"Whats your name?" He said motioning towards Tris.

"Tris Prior." Tris said quietly.

"Well that's weird." The old man said looking down then looking back up. "Peter is always talking about you." His grandfather said.

Tris and Four looked at each other shocked.

"What has he been saying about her?" Four asked.

The old man looked at Four. "Well just that shes very pretty and shes good at fighting." The old man said.

Four looked like he was about to kill someone. His grip tightened around Tris's hand.

"Okay, I just wrote down that he has a restraining order and that hes not allowed to go near her."

"Thank you." Four replied.

"Your very welcome." He said.

"I will personally let him know that hes not allowed to go near her." Peter's grandfather said smiling.

"Okay." Four and tris said laughing.

"Thank you." Tris said.

"Your welcome." The old man said.

Tris and Four turned around to leave and walked back onto the elevator. Everything was quiet until the door shut.

"I can't believe we just ran into Peter's grandfather." Tris said.

"Me either." Four said looking down at Tris.

"I can't wait to see Peter's face when he finds out we went to see his grandfather." Four said smiling.

"I think its hilarious." Tris said smiling back at Four.

The elevator door opened and they both walked off laughing.

They were about to go back to their apartment when Eric stopped them.

"Well hello Four." Eric said.

"What do you want?" Four asked.

"Nothing, just saw you guys and thought I should say hi." Eric said smiling.

"Tris I'm so sorry." Eric said.

"Why are you sorry?" Tris snapped at him.

"Oh well because of the fact that Four is just using you for sex." Eric said laughing.

Tris looked at Eric and then down at the floor. She loved Four, but what if he was just using her for sex? What if he really didn't love her and was just saying that he did? Tris felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I would never use Tris like that." Four said his jaw tightening.

"What ever you have planned to make us break up isn't working." Four said.

"It sure seems to be working on her." Eric said pointing at Tris.

Tris was crying. She held her head into her hands. Four looked at Tris and hugged her.

"Thats not true." Four said hugging her. "Don't listen to him." Four said holding her tight.

"You have a good day, you too Tris." Eric said walking onto the elevator and the doors closing behind him.

"Tris." Four said. He held her. "Eric is wrong. I would never just use you for sex. I love you and I would never do that." Four said. "Hes just trying to make us break up like I told you." Four said.

Tris looked up and nodded her head. "Lets just go home." Tris replied.

"Okay. But Tris, your mine and not anyone elses. And I love you, everything about you. Don't ever let anyone else tell you different." Four said looking at Tris.

"I love you." Four spoke quietly. He kissed Tris on the lips and held her, his arms wrapped around her hips.

They both broke from the kiss and Tris smiled.

"I love you too." Tris said.

"Good. Lets go home now okay?" Four asked tris.

They walked home holding hands.

**This is the end of chapter thirteen! I will be writing more chapters. I hoped you liked it and leave a nice review if you did! Bye! :3**


	14. White lace

**Hi you guys! This is chapter fourteen and I hope you guys like it! I plan on writing a couple more chapters but then unfortunately I must end this fanfiction:'( But I don't want to drag out the story so this is why I will be ending it within the next few chapters. I'm so sorry! But I do plan on writing more Divergent fanfictions! So if you want me to write another fanfiction just leave a review saying that you do and I will! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Tris's P.O.V.

We walked up to our apartment and I was about to walk in when Tobias stopped me.

"Today, your'e going dress shopping with Christina." Four said smiling.

"Why are we going dress shopping?" I asked. We hadn't planned on going to any parties or anything. At least I don't think we were.

"Tris!" I heard from behind me. It was Christina. I turned around and saw her ready to go shopping.

"You ready?" She says to me excitedly.

"Whats going on?" I ask. I didn't really agree on going to another party with Christina and neither did Four. So... what are we doing?

"So." Four said holding both of my hands. "Me and you are going out to eat tonight and Christina offered to take you shopping again, so I'm letting you go shopping with her." Four said smiling. "You need an outfit to wear to the place were going tonight anyways."

"What time should I have her back here?" Christina said excitedly.

"About seven thirty." Four replied to Christina. "Okay, well then I'll have her here by seven thirty." Christina said giggling. And with that she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me off with her. She didn't stop walking fast until we reached the bottom flight of stairs.

"Christina?! Where are we going?" I said out of breath. She stopped in front of me.

"So, Four found me and said that he needed me to take you out dress shopping again because your'e going on a date tonight with him." Christina said giggling. "So being the good friend I am, I'm taking you out to go find a dress." She came closer to me and whispered in my ear "We might even get you some lingerie."

I blushed. I don't really know how I feel about wearing lingerie but, if Four liked it the first time then I guess he must want me to wear it again.

Me and Christina were walking down the hallway when she stopped in front of me again.

"Whats wrong?" I say. She just looked at me and smiled.

"Soooo... I want to know, what did Four think about the black lace lingerie we bought you?" She asked.

I blushed. "Well um... He said he really liked it..." I said nervously.

"Oh my god! He liked it! That's so great!" Christina said getting excited again. "Come on I know an awesome dress shop where we can go!" She said grabbing my arm and once again pulling me off.

* * *

When we got to the dress shop I noticed that a lot of these dresses were ones that models would wear.

"I don't think I would be able to pull any of these dresses off." I say quietly to Christina.

"Oh don't worry, you'll look fabulous in them!" She said smiling.

Christina went over to the rack and started looking at dresses. By the time she was done she had about fifth teen dresses she wanted me to try on. We went into the dressing room and she pulled me in shutting the door behind her.

"Okay try this on first." She handed me a red dress that was floor length and was sparkly. I tried it on and she declared that it was not the one to wear on a date.

"It just looks to prom dressy." Christina said.

the next thing she made me try on was a knee length grey dress that stuck to my body. It had one sleeve and only one sleeve. She looked at me and squinted her eyes.

"Maybe if it was sleeveless it would work." And with that I took it off. The next dress she made me try on was very pretty. Usually I don't like to wear dresses but this one reminded me of my mother's wedding dress and it also reminded me of home. Its like I could smell my old home just by looking at it. It tried on the dress and I absolutely loved it. It was an off white color with lace on it. It was just a little bit above the knee and the top was very pretty. It had white lace covering the top with a bow in the middle of the dress where the waist line is. The bottom of the dress sparkled with material. I absolutely loved this dress.

Christina looked at me and her eyes got really big. So big I thought they'd explode from her head. She walked towards me and gasped.

"Tris! You look so beautiful in that dress!" She said. She had tears in her eyes and I could tell she was fixing to cry.

"Its okay." I said going up to hug her. She hugged me back and wiped the tears off her face.

"That's the one." She said staring at it. "Its beautiful on you." She spoke.

"Come on lets go buy it." Christina said.

* * *

After we bought the dress we went back to the lingerie store that we went into last time.

"Okay so I asked Four what his favorite color was and he said the color of your eyes." Christina smiled. "So we are going to get you some turquoise lingerie because I think he will love it." Christina said pulling me into the store. I blushed. I didn't really know how to feel about walking into a lingerie store, I feel like all eyes are on me.

Christina made me go in the dressing room and made me try on some turquoise lacy under wear and a matching bra with it that had a bow in the middle of the bra.

"Tris you look great in that!" Christina said excitedly. "I think Four will love it." She said.

"It feels kinda weird." I said. I looked in the mirror and saw that first of all, the bra made me look like I had boobs, (which I don't.) And second off, the underwear made it look kinda sexy on me which I'm not use to. But maybe its normal, I mean I did come from abnegation where I definitely would not be allowed to wear this. So maybe its normal but just not to me because I used to only learn about being selfless. The more I looked at it the more I did start to like it.

"I think that lingerie is the one." She said staring at me. So with that we bought the lingerie and left the store.

"Okay. Its already five thirty so we need to get you back to my apartment so we can get you ready." Christina said.

"You have an apartment?" I asked.

"Of course, every dauntless initiate gets one after they pass the final test. But you didn't get one because your'e living with Four."

"Oh." I said. It does make sense though for me to share an apartment with him and not live on my own since were dating anyways.

We walked to her apartment and her whole apartment definitely would read the words Christina.

It was very pink with glamorous things in the apartment. I stood there looking at her apartment when she shoved me into the bathroom.

"Try them on! We only have an hour and a half to get you ready!" She said squealing. She left the bathroom and I changed into the lingerie and put the dress on.

Christina came in and smiled. "You look so great!" Christina said giggling. She handed me some white high heels to put on and I put them on. She then curled my hair pinning it back into a side ponytail. Then next she put makeup on me which I dreaded because I really don't like wearing makeup unless its eyeliner. My outfit was almost complete when she put these dangling earrings on me.

"Your just so beautiful." She said fixing to cry again. I walked over and hugged her.

"Thank you for being such a good friend." I said hugging her.

"Your welcome." She whispered back quietly. We stood there hugging for about two minutes when we heard a knock on her door.

"Oh that must be four!" She said squealing. She walked me to the door and said to me quietly "Good luck."

She opened the door and there stood Four in a black suit.

"Tris." He whispered.

**That was the end of chapter fourteen! Please leave a nice review and I will be writing about two to three more chapters so stick around! :D **


	15. Elegance

**Hey you guys! This is chapter fifth teen! Its kind of short but I'm saving the good part for the next chapter!XD I hope you enjoy and if you have any requests for me to write in my next Divergent fanfiction then please let me know!:P **

Tris's P.O.V.

Christina opens the door and Four stands there in a black suit.

"Tris..." He says. He looks at me and I start to blush. He comes closer to me and pulls me into a hug.

"You look beautiful." He whispers in my ear.

"Okay, well ya'll have fun." Christina says and shuts the door behind her giggling.

"You ready?" Four asks me holding out his hand.

"Yes." I say calmly holding his hand. He kisses me on the head and says to me quietly. "I don't know if we should go to the restaurant, too many guys might try to flirt with you." He says smiling.

We walked got on the elevator and I asked him where we were going. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." He says laughing at me. I blush and rest my head on his shoulder. The elevator door opens and we walk towards a door opening with a black curtain.

"Were here." He says motioning for me to go through the black curtain. I go through and I stare in awe. It was a very fancy restaurant. Chandeliers, a drink fountain, champagne, girls in dresses and boys in tuxedos. Everything seemed like a dream, I couldn't believe it was real.

"Its amazing." I say looking up at him. He smiles at me. I look around the room and notice that a lot of people were staring at me. Most of them were boys, but still. He grabbed me around the waist and kissed me on the head. Right when he did that most of the boys looked away, which was very funny to me.

"Hello." A waiter said coming towards us.

"I am your waiter for tonight. Follow me please." We followed the waiter onto the balcony and sat down at a table. Sparkling lights were up outside, with flowers that smelled so good. Nobody else was out on the balcony except for us which I thought was strange.

"Here you are. Now what would you like to drink?" The waiter asked.

Four looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"We'll have champagne." He said.

"Very well. I will be right back." The waiter said walking away.

"Why are we the only ones sitting on the balcony?" I asked Four.

He smiles at me. "I don't want any other guy to see you."

"Oh." I say smiling back.

"So what did you and Christina do today?" He asked me.

"Well, she pretty much dragged me into any store she liked." I said laughing. But it was true, she did drag me into every store she liked. Which was very tiring for me.

Four laughed too and kept smiling at me. The waiter came back and poured the champagne in the wine glasses.

"I will be back to order your food." And with that he walked away.

"So what stores did she drag you into to?" Four asked sipping his champagne.

"You don't want to know." I say giggling.

He smiles at me and starts laughing. I guess he kind of knew that she was gonna drag me into a lingerie store.

"What did you do today?" I asked him.

"I had to go buy a suit." He said smiling. "It was very hard. I didn't know that they had so many suits."

The waiter came back up to our table and ordered our food. The whole night me and Tobias talked and laughed. We drank champagne which made us kinda drunk just a little, but we didn't care. We ate food and talked about how Peter was gonna react when he finds out we talked to his grandfather. We kept talking until Tobias asked me a question.

"Tris." He said in a loving voice.

"Yes." I say smiling.

I see him get up from his seat and get down on one knee. He looked nervous but excited.

"Tris, I love you and your'e everything to me. I never want to loose you to another guy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've known this since the day I met you. I love you no matter what, even if Eric tries to split us up. And with that being said..." He pulled out a black box out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

**That was the end! Stick around for the next chapter! (the last chapter!) :P**


	16. beating heart

**Hi you guys! This is the last chapter, I will write more Divergent fanfictions however. If you want more fanfictions for Divergent just message me and say you do and I'll do my best to write it! Thank you all for the nice reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :P **

Tris's P.O.V.

Four got down on one knee and pulled a black box from his pocket. He opened the box and a beautiful ring showed.

"Will you marry me?"

I froze. I love Tobias so much and he wants to marry me! I'm so shocked, I knew he wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight but I didn't think once that he'd propose to me! I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but I'd never think that it'd actually happen!

I felt tears coming out of my eyes. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Yes!" I said laughing and crying.

He got up off the ground and hugged me tightly.

"I was so scared you were gonna say no." He said hugging me.

"Why would I say no?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said looking into my eyes. He leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back and my tongue went in his mouth. We kissed each other passionately until the waiter came by us.

"Um excuse me." He said. "Heres your check." He laid it on the table and walked away.

"Why don't we finish this at home?" Tobias smiled. I blushed and nodded.

* * *

We kissed each other passionately as we entered our apartment. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. I giggled as he kissed my neck. He put me down on the bed and kissed my neck. His hands wrapped around me trailing up my back. He found my zipper and slowly started pulling it down. I gasped under his light touches against my skin. He pulled my dress half way down and saw that I was wearing a turquoise bra. He smiled. Pulling the rest of my dress down, he also saw that I had matching underwear.

"Tris..." He said looking up at me and smiling. He pulled the rest of my dress off and put it on the floor. I grabbed on to the back of his suit jacket and pulled it off of him. Then he helped me unbutton his shirt and we threw that on the floor too. I was left in my lingerie and he was left in his pants. Before he could do anything else I pulled his pants down. He moaned a little knowing what I was going for. I touched over his manhood in his boxers and he moaned. I could feel him poking at me through his boxers. He stopped me pinning my hands above my head, and left a trail of kisses going all the way down my body going to the place I desired most.

"Tobias, please..." I said gasping.

He pulled down my underwear and I sat there as to wondering what he was doing. He just sat there looking at me.

"What are you doing- _Oh!" _ He had went down and started licking and sucking. This felt even better than fingers. I moaned arching into his mouth. I couldn't keep still from what he was doing so he had to hold my hips down.

"Tobias." I moaned his name over and over again. He stopped and looked up at me. I felt embarrassed but it felt so good I couldn't help but moan. He came back up to me and kissed me. I kissed him back but it was kinda weird to know what my lady parts tasted like. I wanted to make him feel as good as he made me feel. My hands went down between his legs and massaged his manhood in his boxers. He moaned and arched in my hand. I took off his boxers and lightly touched him. He moaned very loudly and I took this as a green light. I kept massaging him and biting his neck until he was moaning my name thrusting in my hand. At this point he was thrusting in my hand fast and he knew he was gonna cum. He moved my hands away from his manhood and kept kissing me. He kissed me passionately, reaching over in his bedside table to get a condom. I looked at him with a confused face.

"Tobias we don't need a condom." I said quietly. "I started taking the birth control pill two days ago." I said whispering into his ear. He smiled at me and cupped my face in his hands. kissing me harder. I moaned through our kiss. He positioned himself at my entrance and slid into me. I gasped and he moaned my name. Tobias thrusted into me and I wrapped my legs around him so he could thrust deeper. I ran my fingers through his hair while he clutched onto my back. We both kept moaning and panting. I could tell he was getting closer to his climax because he was starting to thrust faster. I moaned loudly when he hit my g spot.

"Tobias!" I yelled his name. I fell back panting. He thrusted two more times and spilled inside me. He moaned.

"Tris!"

He collapsed onto me panting. I stroked his hair as our breathing evened out.

"I love you so much. I promise I won't leave you, even when your heart stops beating when were old." He said laughing into my chest.

"Don't ever leave me Tris." He said falling asleep on me.

"I promise, I won't." I say back to him as I kiss his head and fall off into a peaceful sleep with him.

**That was the end of this fanfiction! I hoped you guys liked it! Once again thank you for all the nice reviews and I sha'll be writing more Divergent fanfictions in the future! Xoxoxo Sweetposioncupcake**


End file.
